Multiple trash and garbage receptacles are employed by a variety of establishments, including condominiums, apartment complexes, RV and mobile home parks, marinas and shopping centers. In recent years, the use of such containers has increased in popularity due to recycling programs wherein various types of recyclable material are segregated into appropriate barrels or bins. Unfortunately, whenever multiple waste receptacles are employed, a number of problems often result. In particular, exposed containers are typically very unattractive. Moreover, the containers can become separated and fall over thereby further contributing to a messy appearance. Unprotected receptacles are also susceptible to theft. And, when refuse containers are exposed to the elements, trash and garbage can become soaked and strewn about by wind, rain and snow.
Segregating refuse containers for recycling presents additional difficulties. Very often the containers are marked poorly or not at all. As a result, different types of recyclables are often mixed together in the same bin and must be sorted by the hauler. Collection is further complicated because haulers normally must stop at each residential or business location.
Various enclosures are known for storing multiple refuse and recycling bins. However, these products do not permit convenient collection of these waste materials. One conventional model employs a clamshell construction wherein a hood is hingedly connected to a tub-like base. Drop holes are provided in the hood for depositing refuse in respective bins or barrels placed in the base. When the individual barrels are filled, the hood is opened and the barrels are lifted manually out of the base. This can be a time consuming and physically demanding operation. Additionally, the drop holes in the enclosure are open to the elements so that rain is liable to enter the device and soak the deposited refuse. Moreover, most known enclosures for multiple waste receptacles have a relatively small refuse capacity.